Hogsmeade Trip
by wontbeignored19
Summary: [one shot] Another one shot, with a couple of new characters. Written by me, edited by Daftlilme


**Written by wontbeignored19 **

**Edited by Daftlilme**

**Another one shot, with a couple of new characters.**

__

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything that has to do with it.**_

__

_**Hogsmeade**_

"Hey, Draco!" Taylor practically yelled

"Whatsup Taylor?" Draco yelled back while looking at him walking towards him in the Great Hall.

"Not much, just trying to get some money off of people, because the Hogsmeade trip is like in an hour, you going?" Taylor asked him as he sat down across from him.

"Probably not, I have to meet Ginny, and we figured, that while everyone was at Hogsmeade, we could meet up by the lake or something, and no one would interrupt us." Draco said.

"You want me to stay back too?" Taylor asked.

"No, it's cool, you go with the rest of the snakes, and go have some fun. Here are a couple galleons, buy a round of butterbeer on me." Draco replied with a laugh.

"Thanks, see ya when we get back."

"See ya." Draco said, and nodded.

Taylor went out the two huge doors, and standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall, were the rest of the snakes.

"Taylor, there you are! We've been looking for you; we're about to leave for Hogsmeade! C'mon!" Pansy said, as she came up to him, and gave him a kiss.

So the snakes headed off, with Taylor and Pansy walking close, and Blair and Blaise walking close, but everyone knew that as soon as they got into Hogsmeade, that would change. Blaise and Taylor would run off, go to Zonko's, make fun of Potter, the weasel, and the mudblood, then meet Pansy and Blair back at the Three Broomsticks, for a round of butterbeer.

They walked for a bit, till they got to Hogsmeade, and the boys both got a kiss from their respective girlfriends, and then ran off to Zonko's. The girls went to Honeydukes, to get some candy for Draco and Ginny.

When Blaise and Taylor walked into Zonko's, they headed over to the shelves, where, they picked up around twenty Dungbombs, which they planned to somehow throw them in the Gryffindor common roomthat would stink for daysit would be hilarious if they could somehow do it

After they had bought their items from Zonko's, they walked up to the Shrieking Shack, what did they see?wait, its not possible! The weasel and the mudblood sitting there, like, like, Blaise and Blair do!

"Hey! Weasel!" Screamed Blaise

"You know, mudbloods aren't appropriate for purebloods! Well it doesn't matter to you, you're a disgrace to purebloods you know" Taylor then screamed out, laughing.

"You know, Voldemort is a half-blood, and both of your fathers worship him, so why can't you just leave Hermione alone! Said an unknown voice from behind them.

"What? Shut up Potter!" Taylor screamed at Potter, not even bothering to turn around.

"You know nothing of Death Eaters, the dark lord, or our fathers!" Blaise said, as he turned around, and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Harry.

"I know that both of them killed people for fun, and, you know for a matter of a fact, didn't your father kill Mundungus Fletcher, Taylor?" Potter said, with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, well, unlike you, my father is still alive!" Taylor screamed back at him.

At that very instant, Blaise let loose on Potter.

_"Rictumsempra!" _This threw Potter 5 feet in the air, backwards, only to land square on his back 20 feet from where he had been.

Before Potter could retaliate, Taylor yelled, _"Expelliarmus!" _Thus, disarming him. Blaise turned and fired Expelliarmus at Weasel and Granger. The Golden Trio all had looks of disgust. Blaise held his hand out to Taylor, who gave him Potter's wand. Blaise took the three wands and chucked some 20 feet into the forest.

"Have fun kiddies!" Taylor called at them. Blaise and him then ran towards the village in case the Dream Team had a chance to find their wands.

They ran all the way to the Three Broomsticks, where, as it happened, as they opened the door, they both ran into Mrs. LaGarde, and fell down, like they had hit a brick wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry boys, get up, get up." She hurriedly said.

"We're fine, it's okay, just let us in" Blaise got up and said. Then helped Taylor up.


End file.
